gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas McLaren
Thomas McLaren is an upcoming character in Glee: The Next Generation presents The NYADA Years, also known alternately as The NYADA Years. He will have recently gotten out of a mental hospital after they deemed him as "cured," but it will soon be apparent that this was all acting on Thomas' part. He's very much still messed up in the head and he has a vendetta. Thomas will be a major suspect in the upcoming Anon storyline, which will see a few NYADA students terrororized by a mysterious person (or persons), who are jealous of them and plot to bring them down a peg or two, mainly by revealing their secrets and meddling in their personal and professional lives. Thomas will be portrayed by special guest star, Tom Felton, who is best known for playing Draco Malfoy in the Harry Potter series. Background Thomas was first mentioned in the Season 1 episode of Glee: The Next Generation, Rocking Around the Christmas Tree by Jaxon's dad, who commented that James was a lot nicer than Jaxon's last boyfriend, Thomas. Jaxon then reveals that Thomas is in a mental institution and they agreed to never speak of him again. It is implied that Jaxon dated Thomas over the summer, as Jaxon dated McKenzie Kenton his entire freshman year. From there it can be assumed that Jaxon met and became involved with Thomas over the summer. It is known that Jaxon went as far to introduce him to his parents, and that his dad didn't approve. After this, it is implied things went sour between Jaxon and Thomas and they broke up. Something happened after this that resulted in Thomas being placed in Lima General West Mental Hospital. Thomas was diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder, Bipolar Disorder, Obsesseive Compulsive Disorder, and Histronic Personality Disorder. For three years, he was in a mental hospital, kept in check by medications. Somehow, he managed get himself released and has followed Jaxon to New York City. Personality Thomas is cold, delusional, angry, vindictive, and psychotic. He is detached from reality, living as multiple personalities, all who were in love with Jaxon and felt scorned by him. Thomas is seeking revenge on Jaxon, because voices in his head tell him to. But, there is a small part of him that believes that Jaxon still wants him and can won back. This leads to a struggle within Thomas between trying to destory Jaxon and trying to get him back. As a result of his DID, Thomas has multiple personalities. Tommy is a personality that is stuck as a twelve year-old boy, and is thus, his nicest personality. Tommy is not at all interested in revenge, he just wants to have fun. Tom is a British personality that forces Thomas to speak in a British accent. Tom is the smartest of the personalities, is quite charasmatic, and charming. Tomás is a Spanish personality, forcing Thomas to speak with a Spanish accent. Tomás is by far the most vindictive, evil, and psychotic of the four personalities within Thomas. He is also the least rational. Thomas' own personality isn't much nicer or mentally stable than Tomás but there is a small part in him that believes that Jaxon still loves him and can be convinced to come back to him. Thomas is prone to mood swings at the drop of hat, due to both his Bipolar Disorder and DID. When he is at an emotional low, beware. That's when Thomas really becomes crazy and psychotic. He is also very organized and precise in everything he does due to his OCD. He has little rituals and things that must be done at certain times and in certain ways. He cannot stand for these things to go undone or to be done wrong. Thomas' Histronic Personality Disorder causes him to exhibit a pattern of excessive emotionality and attention-seeking, including an excessive need for approval and inappropriately seductive behavior. It causes him to be more lively, dramatic, vivacious, enthusiastic, and flirtatious. Thomas has a high need for attention, makes loud and inappropriate appearances, exaggerates his behaviors and emotions, and craves stimulation. He also exhibits sexually provocative behavior, expresses strong emotions with an impressionistic style, and can be easily influenced by others. His HPD is also marked by egocentrism, self-indulgence, continuous longing for appreciation, and persistent manipulative behavior to achieve his own needs. Appearance As a teen, when Jaxon dated him, he was a clean cut boy with bleached blonde hair. Now that he was matured and spent three years in a mental hopsital, he has a more menacing, foreboding look, such as dark, slicked back hair, a mustache, and a tendancy to dress in dark shades of blue, gray, and black. Category:Male Characters Category:The NYADA Years Character Category:Recurring Characters